Unseen Love
by GoggleHead17
Summary: Karis is dating T.K. but she starts to find feelings for Davis and dosen't know what to do. She alway questioned herself.Should i date T.k. or go after Davis the one i think i love? Read to find out.
1. Accidentally Told

Chapter 1: Accidentally told

"Whoa yeah!!!"

"And yet another goal by Ichijouji!" Yelled the announcer.

"C'mon girls let's cheer Davis' team on!" Said Kari rolling her eyes at Yolie. "Yolie we are here for Davis not Ken." Said Kari annoyed.

"Hey we all know she likes Ken." Said T.K. laughing.

Yolie blushed and went on a rampage after T.K. The score 24 to 15. Ken's team won of course.

"Oh don't feel bad Davis there's always the next game." Said Kari putting her arm around him.

"Yeah, but the next game is against Ken again and you know ho hard it is to defeat him!" Complained Davis.

"Well, we all wish you luck, plus I have to take pictures of you're next soccer game for the year book so you better win." Said Kari grinning. "Well come on Tai we better go. Bye T.K! Call me!" Kari walked up her driveway and in to her room. 

"Are you still going out with T.K. Kari?" Questioned Tai closing the door.

"Yeah, but I said it in front of Davis and I think I made him mad ." Said Kari picking up the phone. "I'm going to call him to see if he's mad at me. Now get out of my room." Said Kari as she dialed the number. The phoned ringed and ringed.

"Hello Motomiya residence how may I help you?" Said a women's voice.

"May I talk to Davis?" Said Kari biting her nails.

"Who is speaking?" Said the women's voice again.

"Tell him its Kari." Said Kari walking around her room.

"Ok hold on." Said the women's voice.

"Davis! Kari's on the phone for you." Yelled Davis' mom.

"Tell her I'm busy. I don't feel like talking to her." Yelled Davis as he slammed the door to his bedroom.

"I'm sorry Kari he's busy at the moment. I'll have him call you when he's done."

"Ok. Thanks bye." Kari hung up the phone and left her room.

"Did you get a hold of him?" Asked Tai.

"No he said he was busy and he didn't want to talk to me." Said Kari falling over on the couch.

"Well when did you plan to tell him?" Asked Tai rummaging through the fridge.

"I don't know soon." Said Kari sitting up.

"Well, you've been going out with T.K. for a week and you still haven't told him." Yelled Tai.

"You know what it's my problem you stay out of this." Yelled Kari. "I'm going in my room now leave me alone." Kari stomped off to her room and slammed her o door. "Why dose this always happen to m? My best friends are always mad at me! Why can't I just do things right for once." Yelled Kari. Just as she stopped screaming the phone rang.

"Hello Kari speaking." She practically said yelling.

"Hey it's me T.K. what's got you all worked up." Said T.K. sounding comforting.

"Oh nothing important just that Davis is mad at me for dating you." Said Kari almost crying. 'I just don't know what to do anymore. I mean I always mess things up." Said Kari slowly falling off her bed.

"Hey, how about I come over and you can talk to me there because my brother is sort of a spy. Plus Tai is coming over here so it would be better." Said T.K.

"Ok see you in a little while." Said Kari as she hung up the phone.

The doorbell rang and Kari jumped up to answer it.

"Hey T.K." Said Kari as she let him in.

"So finish what you were saying on the phone." Said T.K. letting her lay down on him.

"I just don't want Davis to be mad at me. It's not fair! Please T.K. tell me what to do." Yelled Kari now crying. 

"Kari it's ok I'm sure every will be ok." Said T.K. slowly placing his lips on hers.

Tai ran down stairs from his shower to answer the door since T.K. and Kari didn't hear it. 

"Hey Davis wanna come in?" Asked Tai moving out of the way.

Davis stood there in shock because of what he saw. Davis stared at them speechless. Kari looked up and saw Davis standing there, his eyes watering. Davis turned around and ran down the hall.

"Davis wait please!!" Yelled Kari.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GoggleHead~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow just what dos she think she's doing. Kissing a loser like that, and then going after Davis? I wouldn't aloud it.

So this is my first chapter I have them all done but I wanna see what kind of Reviews I get for this chapter. So Please leave reviews. Thank you 

~GoggleHead~ 


	2. I Don't Wanna Fight

**Chapter 2 I don't wanna fight.**

          Ok this chapter I decided to add a song to it like a verse everywhere through out the song. It's called I don't wanna fight by west life, so I hope you all enjoy.

"I can't sleep, everything I ever knew 

Is a lie without you.

I can't breathe when my heart 

Is broke in two

There's no beat without you."

            Kari ran down the hall after Davis. 

            "Davis please, please wait up!" Kari yelled tears streaming down her cheeks. She kept on running but it seemed every time she got closer to him, he just got farther away.

"You're not gone, but you're not here 

Least that's the way it seems tonight.

If we could try to end these wars.

I know that we can make it right cause baby.

            "Kari why don't you just leave. Leave me alone. Why do you come after me if you are with T.K? Huh? Just answer me that?" Hollered Davis still crying.

            "Please Davis, look I know you like me but I just don't have feelings for you, my feelings are for T.K." said Kari screaming.

            "Then why don't you just leave me alone and go to you're oh so precious T.K!" Screamed Davis.

            "But Davis you're my friend. I just can't…." Choked Kari.

            "Kari just go, are friendship is over with until you remember the real you." Davis ran off leaving Kari standing there shocked and crying.

            "I just don't know what to do." Said Kari falling to the ground.

"I don't wanna fight know more 

I forgot what we were fighting for 

And this loneliness that's in my heart

Won't let me be apart from you

I don't wanna have to try 

Girl to live without you in my life

So I'm hoping we can stop tonight. 

Cause I don't wanna fight no more.

            T.K walked out of the apartment and ran down toward Kari.

            "Hey are you all right?" Asked T.K putting his arms around her.

            "He's right T.K." Said Kari

            "Right about what?" Asked T.K glaring at her.

            "If I love you then why am I chasing after him?" Said Kari. "Maybe I do have feelings for him." Kari got up and walked away leaving T.K standing there.

            "Well, I guess that relationship is over with." Said T.K as he left.

"How can I leave, when everything 

that I adore

And everything I'm living for

Girl it's you

I can't dream, sleepless nights

Have got me bad

The only dream I ever had is 

Being with you."

            Kari woke up bright and early the next morning 

            "Hey Tai." Said Kari. "Listen I'm going to school now so I can talk to Davis." Said Kari slamming the door. She arrived at school to find Davis playing soccer. He glanced over at her. She waved at him, but all he did was go back to playing soccer.

            "Davis can I talk to you for a minute." Begged Kari.

            "Fine, but only a minute." Said Davis mad.

            "Please Davis don't be mad at me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away, I know I should have told you, but I didn't want to hurt you're feelings." Cried Kari.

            "Look maybe you're right, but I guess we just weren't meant to be friends. So just get off my back and leave me alone and maybe you will come to your senses." Said Davis. Davis ran back into the field and yet again left Kari standing there crying.

"I know that we can make it right 

It's gonna take a little time

Let's not leave ourselves with no way out lets not cross that line.

            The bell rang and everyone piled into the school. Kari was still crying, but Davis didn't seem to care. They all went to their homerooms to prepare for their first class. Their first class was math, and Davis is in every single class of Kari's, and gym they were doing dancing and Davis was her partner because T.K wasn't in her class.

            Gym class rolled around and Kari changed into her dancing clothes.

            "Ok class gram you partner and we are learning how to slow dance today." Said the gym teacher.

            Everybody stood next to their partner, but Davis seemed to far away.

            "Everybody get in the position and I will start the music." Said the gym teacher. The gym teacher went around the class. " Davis make eye contact with her." Yelled the teacher.

            Davis looked down, Kari with sadness in her eyes.

            "Davis won't you say any thing to me?" Questioned Kari. Davis looked at her but kept dancing. "Will you just answer me?" Yelled Kari putting her arms down.

       The whole class stopped what they were doing and placed their eyes on Kari and Davis.

        "Davis Motomiya, answer me! You can't just not talk to me for the rest of your life!" Yelled Kari with tears in her eyes.

        "You wanna bet." Davis walked off into the locker rooms and sat down.

         "I give up. He will never talk to me again."

"I don't wanna fight know more 

I forgot what we were fighting for 

And this loneliness that in my heart

Won't let me be apart from you 

I don't wanna have to try 

Girl to live without you in my life

So I'm hoping we can start to night

'cause I don't wanna fight nor more."

            Everyone hurried into the lunchroom. What happened between Davis and Kari was already around the whole school by then. Kari walked into the lunchroom looking for T.K, but couldn't find him. Yolie called her over to her table.

             "Here Kari sit with us." Called Yolie.

              Kari walked over to the table to find Davis' binder sitting there.

             "I'm not sure Yolie, if Davis finds out I'm sitting here he will get mad." Said Kari.

             "Oh no he won't, I'll have a talk with him when he gets out of the lunch line." Said Yolie. Kari decided it was ok, so she sat down next to Ken. Davis got out of the lunch line and came over to the table.

             "What are you just going to fit you're way back into my life? Huh? Are you just going to keep on following me with your sad little puppy dog eyes! I don't think so, you can sit here but I'm not." Yelled Davis throwing his lunch and walking out of the lunchroom.

               "I told ya Yolie! It just made everything worse."  Said Kari running to the girls' bathroom.

"Remember that I made a vow

That I would never let you go

I meant it then I mean it now

And I want to tell you so.

          When the final bell rang Kari ran out of the school and home. She ran up her drive way and into the apartment.

              "Yo, what's wrong with you." Said Matt to Kari.

               "Shut up! I don't want to talk to anybody!" Screamed Kari as she slammed the door.

               "What's up with her?" Questioned Matt.

                  "Oh it's nothing, just that Davis is mad at her." Said Tai grabbing a soda for himself and Matt.

              "Oh because she was going out with my brother. Sound like you when I was going out with Sora." Said Mat opening the soda. "Hey lets go back to my place and give Kari some time alone." Said Matt. Matt and Tai left the house and went to Matt's. Kari was in her room thinking of away to get Davis back in her life. Just as she was slowly dozing off there was a knock on the door. Kari jumped up and ran to the door. She opened the door to see Davis standing there with tears in his eye.

            "Davis what's wrong." 

"I don't wanna fight no more 

I forgot what we were fighting for

And this loneliness that's in my heart

Won't let me be apart from you

I don't wanna have to try

Girl to live without you in my life

So I'm hoping we can start to night

'cause I don't want to fight no more."

 Wow is Davis showing some heart after all he went through? Find out in the next chapter.

~GoggleHead~ 


	3. Hidden Love

Chapter 3: Hidden Love  
  
"Davis, answer me! You can't just stand there." Yelled Kari dragging him into the house.  
  
"Its just not fair! I can't be mad at you just for going out with T.K." Cried Davis. "It's our life and you can do what ever you can."  
  
"Davis I'm not going out with T.K anymore, because I think I've discovered feelings for you." Said Kari.  
  
There was a long silence between them until Davis spoke up.  
  
"Hey lets just be friends again and we can see where that relationship goes." Said Davis." See ya tomorrow."  
  
"Wait before you go I want to give you something." Said Kari. Davis turned back around to see Kari placing her lips on his. Just as they were kissing, Matt and Tai walked into the apartment. Tai and Matt stopped in their tracks. Kari and Davis Stopped and Davis left the house.  
  
"What was all that about Kari?" Questioned Matt.  
  
"Oh nothing." Said Kari running to her room. She slammed her door shut and fell down on her bed. "I can't believe I did that. Me and Davis will be dating by the end of the week." Screamed Kari. Just then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Said Kari getting off her bed.  
  
"Davis is on the phone!" Screamed Tai.  
  
"Ok I got it in her! You better get hang it up out there!" Kari picked Phone. "Hello."  
  
"Hey, sorry I ran out of the house a couple minutes ago. It's jut when I saw Matt and Tai walking in, I decided to leave." Said Davis.  
  
"It's ok." Laughed Kari. "So are we, you know." Said Kari starting to blush.  
  
"Well yes we are a couple." Said Davis.  
  
"Well I have to go before my brother finds out. Well talk to you later. Love ya." Kari hung up the phone and fell asleep quickly.  
  
Kari opened her eyes to find Tai and Davis standing there.  
  
"What are you guys doing in my room? Am I dreaming?" Questioned Kari.  
  
"Your not dreaming Kari." Said Davis kissing her lightly on the lips.  
  
"Ohh my sisters got a boyfriend! Hey Matt come in here before they stop!" Yelled Tai.  
  
"Sort look like you with Sora, but a lot more advanced." Laughed Matt.  
  
"Hey you can't talk to me like that." Yelled Tai. "Only my sister can."  
  
"It's kinda hard to if she's busy at the moment." Said Matt.  
  
"It's not going to get that far! Yelled Tai.  
  
"Lets leave them alone and go eat anyways I got a date with Mimi today." Said Matt dragging Tai out of the room.  
  
"After Tai and Matt left, Davis pushed Kari on to the bed. After that thing got a little carried away, but for Tai he was very wrong about his sister. 


	4. Tragedy

Chapter 4: Tragedy  
  
  
  
"Matt it got a little quite in there didn't it?" Asked Tai.  
  
"Yea your right. Lets go in there." Said Matt. Matt and Tai walked into the room and found them asleep. Davis didn't have his shirt on and Kari was covered by blankets.  
  
"Does Davis always sleep like that?" Questioned Matt.  
  
"Yeah, I'm used to him sleeping like that with my sister." Said Tai.  
  
"Yeah but does your sister sleep with all her clothes off including Davis too." Said Matt holding up clothes."  
  
"Oh my god, they didn't, they couldn't of! Kari would have never done it! They are only in 12th grade!" Screamed Tai.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking Mr. Oh Sora Make love to me." Laughed Matt.  
  
"Hey shut up Matt!" At least I didn't get her pregnant, unlike you." Screamed Tai.  
  
"Shut up that's none of your business that Mimi's pregnant!" Hollered Matt.  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing in here?" Yelled Kari.  
  
"I would like to know the same thing Mrs. Motomiya?" Said Tai.  
  
"It's called love Tai. That's if you've heard of love." Said Kari. "All you can think of is sex Tai."  
  
"Well so do you." Said Tai pouting.  
  
"NO I consider it love, that's been locked inside us for along time. Now if you don't mind I would love to get dressed." Kari got out of ed. Dave woke u.  
  
"Hey what's up?" Said Davis sitting up.  
  
"Nothing just trying to get Tai and Matt out of here." Said Kari pulling a shirt over her head. Davis got up and got dressed. They left the room to find Tai and Sora making out.  
  
"See Tai all you can think of is sex! You don't know what true love is. Now if you don't mind I'd like to eat in here." Said Kari.  
  
"Wait Kari lets go out and eat my treat." Said Davis smiling.  
  
"Sure where do you wanna go?" Questioned Kari.  
  
"That's up to you." Said Davis.  
  
"But I don't want to pick." Said Kari.  
  
"But either do I." Said Davis. "If I have to I will tickle it out of you." Laughed Davis.  
  
"Davis, please don't. Davis No!" Said Kari, but it was to late Davis was tickling her. She feel down on to the couch. He stopped and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I love you so much Kari Kamiya." Said Davis.  
  
"I love you too Davis." Said Kari placing her lips on his.  
  
"It's just love locked up in side my butt." Said Tai.  
  
"Well Tai, I've liked him for awhile so there was a lot of feelings locked up. Davis lets go we're eating at Burger kin, your favorite restaurant." Said Kari. They left the house and went to Burger King.  
  
"What made you want to come here?" Questioned Davis.  
  
"I don't know I thought about you so I decided to pick Burger King." Laughed Kari.  
  
"I thought you would have picked some big expensive restaurant." Said Davis.  
  
"No. I just thought about you so I picked something both of us like." Said Kari kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Oh hi T.A." Said Davis grinning.  
  
"So what's up with you guys?" Said T.K glaring.  
  
"Oh nothing just walking to Burger King." Said Kari also grinning.  
  
"No I meant the kiss you gave him." Said T.K jealously.  
  
"Oh That we are going out! Well bye T.P." Laughed Kari.  
  
"Wow you called him something different for once." Said Davis.  
  
"Hey he was to boring when I was going out with him." Laughed Kari. They sat down ate dinner and decided to walk home slowly.  
  
"So you thought I was going to let you get away with this huh Davis?" Said T.K  
  
"What do you mean?" Questioned Davis.  
  
"I mean this." Yelled T.K. T.K threw a punch at Davis and he went flying into the street.  
  
"Nooooooo Davis!!" Yelled Kari as flying glass and screeching tires replayed in her head.  
  
~GoggleHead~ What a big jerk T.A is I think he needs to learn his manors. Well find ou what happens in the next chapter. 


	5. Miracles

Chapter 5: Miracles  
  
"T.K how could you! You.You Jerk!" Cried Kari.  
  
"Look it's no my fault he was putting moves on you." Laughed T.K.  
  
"Look T.K me and you are over. We've been over. Davis is my new boyfriend and always will be. We shared are love for each other!' Cried Kari. "Now get the hell away." Kari ran to Davis. Everyone was crowding around him. "Somebody call an ambulance!" Yelled Kari.  
  
"There is one on the way miss." Said a guy.  
  
"Thank you sir." Said Kari. "Davis are you ok?' Cried Kari. "Please Davis wake up." The ambulance pulled up.  
  
"Excuse me mame." Said the doctor.  
  
"Excuse me sir can I go with him?" Questioned Kari.  
  
"Yes only if your close friend or family." Said the doctor.  
  
"Yes sir I'm his girlfriend." Said Kari.  
  
"Well then get in." Said Kari climbing into the van.  
  
"Mame do you know what exactly happened?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Yes. See my ex-boyfriend was jealous that I'm going out with him and punched so hard that he went flying into the street. The car tried to stop but it was to late, the car hit him so hard he went flying along with splinters of glass." Said Kari with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Ok. Thank you miss." Said the Doctor.  
  
Later, at the hospital Kari was pacing back and forth. She looked up and saw Tai, Matt, and Jun walk in.  
  
"Yo! What happened?" Said Matt.  
  
"Your stupid brother punched Davis into the street and he got hit by a Kari." Cried Kari running to her brother.  
  
"Kari it's gonna be alright." Said Tai.  
  
"Yeah. Tai's right." Said Matt.  
  
"Yeah, but what.if he's wrong Matt?" Questioned Jun with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Jun don't worry so much. If you worry it's gonna make it worse." Said Matt hugging her.  
  
"Ms. Kaimya can we talk to you in here please." Said the doctor.  
  
"Is he all right?" Questioned Kari crying.  
  
"Well, his wounds were very bad. We did every thing we could. There is nothing left to do." Said the doctor. "You can go se him." Kari ran to his room and saw him lying there. "Davis please don't leave me here alone. I need you. Davis please wake up." Cried Kari.  
  
*Beeeeeepppppppppp!!!*  
  
"No Davis! No don't leave. Come back!" Kari cried.  
  
The doctor ran into the room and took his pulse. "I'm sorry miss." Said the doctor.  
  
"No there has to be a mistake! Davis please wake up. "Kari said crying. Jun, Tai, and Matt walked ran into the room. "Tai it's not fair! I need him, I love him! Why did he have to leave?!" Yelled Kari, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Come on guys lets go home." Said Matt Holding Jun in his arms. (Only for comfort ()  
  
"No, you guys can go I just want to stay a little longer." They left; Kari stood over the motion less body. "Davis we've been through a lot together. Our fists kiss, our first love, everything! Just please come back to me." Kari fill to the ground crying hard then ever.  
  
*Beep, Beep, Beep.*  
  
Kari looked up; his hear was beating again.  
  
"K-Kari" Questioned Davis.  
  
"Oh my god it's a miracle you're alive." Yelled Kari. "I thought I lost you forever."  
  
"Now why would I leave you?" Laughed Davis.  
  
"Because your heart stopped beating for at least 5 minutes. Said Kari.  
  
"Well, maybe you have a guardian angel watching over you." Said Davis.  
  
"Maybe your right." Said Kari.  
  
~GoggleHead~ Whoa I thought we were going to lose him, do to I wasn't sure if anybody would like me anymore. *Crowd Stares at her* Ok your lucky I changed my mind. 


	6. True Love

Chapter 6:True Love  
  
"Davis you don't know how happy I am for you to be alive right now." Kari said lying her head down on Davis' shoulder.  
  
"I'm so happy to be alive or I wouldn't be able to show you my true love for you." Laughed Davis.  
  
"So where do you wanna go?" Questioned Kari.  
  
"We better go to my place or my parents might actually think I am dead." Said Davis. Davis and Kari went to his apartment so his family of coarse didn't worry. "Now watch their faces when I walk in." Whispered Davis. "Hey guys how's it going?" Questioned Davis. He looked at everyone, all of them startled and speechless.  
  
"But how did you, you're dead." Stuttered Mrs. Motomiya.  
  
"I think my girlfriend has a guardian angel watching over her, because that's the only reason I can think why I'm still alive." Said Davis.  
  
"Oh, my baby is alive! I can't believe it!" Cried Mrs. Motomiya.  
  
"Ok mom we see that I'm alive. Now can me and my beautiful girlfriend go to my oh so beautiful bedroom?" Said Davis holding Kari.  
  
"Yes. But no monkeying around in there or I'll get your father after you Davis." Yelled Mrs. Motomiya.  
  
"What exactly do you mean mom?" Questioned Davis grinning.  
  
"You know my rule, no sex until after you're married." Said Mrs. Motomiya.  
  
"Opps to late! Talk to you guys later!" yelled Davis dragging Kari into his room.  
  
"What!? Davis get back here this instant." Yelled Mrs. Motomiya.  
  
"Mom loves, love you do what your heart desires." Laughed Jun." Well I'm going to the mall, bye mom."  
  
"Wait how are you getting there?" Questioned Mrs. Motomiya. "Do you want me to take you?"  
  
"No. Matt and Mimi are waiting for me outside in Matt's black corvette." Said Jun jumping. "well got to go!"  
  
"First Davis, now my daughter's hanging out with some rock star, and his girlfriend. I think I need some help." Mrs. Motomiya fell down on the couch.  
  
"Mom! Do we have any ice cream and chocolate syrup in the house?" Asked Davis.  
  
"Why, so you can go lick it off your girlfriend." Laughed Mrs. Motomiya.  
  
"No we were going to eat it in some bowls in the kitchen." Davis said laughing.  
  
"What's bugging you Mrs. Motomiya?" Questioned Kari coming out of his room fixing her shirt.  
  
"First, you tell me why you are fixing your shirt." Mrs. Motomiya said very sternly.  
  
"Well, first Davis and I were talking. Then he pushed me down on his bed. Then he started kissing me, and shredding my clothes, but then he remembered what said and stopped. Does that answer your question?" Kari asked out of breath  
  
"Well, yes it does." Mrs. Motomiya said faintly.  
  
"So what's bugging you?" Asked Kari again.  
  
"Well first Davis comes home alive. Then he tells me he had sex when he wasn't supposed to. Then Jun went to the mall with some rock star and his girlfriend." Said Mrs. Motomiya.  
  
"Oh, Matt and Mimi, the rock star, and well the pregnant girl." Said Davis licking chocolate syrup from his fingers.  
  
"Mrs. Motomiya why do you care so much that your son had sex with the girl of his dreams?" Asked Kari now licking chocolate syrup from her fingers.  
  
"Well how does he know he's going to be with you for the rest of his life?" Questioned Mrs. Motomiya. "For all we know he could end up with some slutty cheerleader."  
  
"First of all I would never leave him, and he would never leave me." Said Kari.  
  
"Hey mom can you go buy some more chocolate syrup we're almost out." Said Davis squirting more on to his fingers.  
  
"Yeah, what the hell. I'll go." Said Mrs. Motomiya grabbing her keys. "No horse playing while I'm gone got it."  
  
"Yes mom I got it." Said Davis in a flat toned voice. Davis' mom left and he hopes for a while. "So now where were we?" Grinned Davis.  
  
"We were right about here." Said Kari Pulling him on to the couch.  
  
"I remember now, your clothes were almost off." Said Davis pulling her shirt off.  
  
"And so was yours." Said Kari pulling off his shirt.  
  
"Hold on lets put music on." Said Davis getting up and putting Five on 'Baby When the Lights Go Out.' "That's better isn't it?" Asked Davis.  
  
"A lot!" yelled Kari placing her lips on his. They started kissing harder and harder. Both enjoying each and every moment. They kept kissing and kissing didn't even notice Jun was right outside.  
  
"Hey, Matt, Mimi. You guys want to come in for some ice cream?" Questioned Jun.  
  
"Sure why not." Said Mimi.  
  
"Let me find my key." Said Jun.  
  
"Is it just me or do you here music playing inside of the house?" Asked Matt.  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering what that was." Said Jun. "Ah. Found the key." Jun put the key into the hole and unlocked the door. Matt, Mimi, and Jun were taken by surprise with what they saw. "Oh my god! Davis what are you doing?" Yelled Jun.  
  
"Nothing." Grinned Davis looking up from the kissing.  
  
"It sure don't look like nothing." Laughed Matt.  
  
"What if mom comes home right now, and sees you guys practically nude." Yelled Jun.  
  
"She won't be home for a while." Said Davis standing up and walking to the door. "She went out to get chocolate syrup for me, and you know how mom is Jun. Let me guess she's standing right behind me." Said Davis.  
  
"Davis, I thought I could trust you." Yelled Mrs. Motomiya.  
  
"Look mom, I'm in 12th grade, I know what I'm doing." Yelled Davis.  
  
"Well you could have at least done it in your room" Yelled Mrs. Motomiya.  
  
"Fine! I will go in my room." Cried Davis. "You just don't know true love!" Davis slammed his door closed. His anger echoed through the house. "I can't believe my mom's acting like this! If it was my sister it would have been a different story!" Hollered Davis pulling a shirt on.  
  
"Well Davis." Said Kari.  
  
"Well what! Were you planning to say my mom's right?" Yelled Davis fixing his goggles.  
  
"No Davis, I wasn't going to say anything like that. Maybe if you actually listened to what your own girlfriend has to say!" Yelled Kari as she go up and put her hair back. "Davis I got to go. I guess I should let you cool down." Kari opened the door and slammed it.  
  
"Wait, Kari!" Cried Davis. "Great, my favorite, and most beautiful girl of my dreams had just left me!" Hollered Davis. Davis laid there and sat thinking about Kari that night. " I can't believe I really did that to her. Why did I let her go? God what am I supposed to do?" Cried Davis.  
  
"Davis why are you talking to yourself?" Asked Jun.  
  
"Jun get away from me, I don't want to talk to you." Yelled Davis.  
  
"Fine what you do is non of my business anymore." Said Jun.  
  
"My business was never your business." Hollered Davis. Jun left his room furious. Davis started crying, hoping that Kari didn't leave him forever.  
  
Next morning Davis woke up to practically a blizzard. "I hate snow!" Hollered Davis. "I always get..Achoo! Sick." Said Davis.  
  
"That was funny Davis." Laughed Jun.  
  
"What's funny? The big zit you got on your ugly face." Laughed Davis.  
  
"No. Your fake sneeze." Hollered Jun.  
  
"Jun that wasn't fake its, Achoo! Real." Said Davis.  
  
"Well, when you were buys getting hit by cars, and making out with your girlfriend, I just wanted to let you know tomorrow's Christmas Eve, and we are going on vacation to America." Said Jun.  
  
"What? No! We can't go, not until I talk to Kari." Said Davis angry.  
  
"Well you got two days to fix your relationship, because if you can't then you're just going to have to wait." Said Jun.  
  
Davis ran out of the apartment, and down to Kari's.  
  
"Hey Davis, may I help you?" Said Tai.  
  
"Yeah, I have to talk to Kari." Said Davis out of breath.  
  
"Kari! Davis is at the door! He says he wants to talk to you!" Hollered Tai.  
  
"I'll be right there." Said Kari. Davis walked into the apartment and sat down.  
  
"Ok Davis, talk." Said Kari.  
  
"Look I'm sorry about the other night, I was just really mad, and I just wanted to let you know that." Said Davis.  
  
"Um.Well Davis, I just don't think that we were meant for each other if we fight that much." Said Kari.  
  
"Fine, just get rid of me. Treat me like this and now you dump me?! I just think you wanted to know how good I was in bed! Hollered Davis. "Kari, I really loved you, and I still do. Well here's your Christmas present." Said Davis leaving the house.  
  
Kari stood there a little disappointed. She opened the present to find a ring that said 'Davis Motomiya and Kari Kamiya 4 ever.' "A promise ring." Said Kari. "I need to talk to him but how?"  
  
The next morning Kari woke up and looked out the window. She looked closer and saw Davis and Jun putting luggage into their car. Kari ran down the stairs grabbed her boots and coat, and ran right outside into Davis.  
  
"Kari, are you all right?" Asked Davis.  
  
"Yeah, but where are you going?" Asked Kari.  
  
"I'm going to America for a couple weeks." Said Davis.  
  
"But how come you didn't tell me?" Asked Kari.  
  
"Because you were mad at me." Said Davis.  
  
"Davis I'm sorry. I don't know if I could have survived without saying good bye to you." Said Kari.  
  
"Well now we both can survive." Said Davis.  
  
"I can't survive without this either." Said Kari as she placed her lips on his. "Now I can survive." Said Kari.  
  
"Well I better go. I'll call you." Hollered Davis.  
  
"I'll miss you!" Said Kari turning around, but being stopped by someone, someone unwelcome. 


	7. Dreams Come True

Chapter 7 Dreams Come True  
  
"Hey let go of me." Screamed Kari.  
  
"Not until you tell me what's going on between you and Davis." Said the man.  
  
"Look T.K. we aren't going out anymore. I don't have to tell you anything going on between me and Davis!" Yelled Kari. "Now let me go!"  
  
"No! We're going back to your house, and you will act normal. Got it?" Hollered T.K. dragging Kari to her apartment.  
  
"Hey Tai." Said T.K.  
  
"Help!" Lipped Kari.  
  
"What!" Yelled Tai as her bedroom door slammed shut.  
  
"T.K. get the hell away from me." Yelled Kari.  
  
"You don't want to have your brother here you screaming." Said T.K.  
  
"I'm a big girl T.K. I can do what I want, now get the hell away!" Screamed Kari.  
  
"Yo, what the hell are you trying to do to my sister?" Questioned Tai.  
  
"We were just having a lovely chat, weren't we Kari." Said T.K. through clenched teeth.  
  
"No you weren't T.K. get the hell out of this house or I'm calling the police." Said Tai angry.  
  
"Fine!" Hollered T.K. slamming the door.  
  
"Kari are you all right?" Questioned Tai.  
  
"Yeah, but I gotta go do something." Said Kari. Running to the bathroom. She locked the door and sat down on the floor and cried. "Why did Davis have to leave now. I hope I am pregnant with Davis." Said Kari pulling out the pregnancy test. She did what she was supposed to do. She stood pacing back and forth waiting for the answer.  
  
"Kari what's talking you so long with the test?" Questioned Tai.  
  
"Shut up!" Yelled Kari. She stood there waiting and waiting, but the time wasn't up yet. What she didn't know was that Davis was back from his vacation early.  
  
"Hey Tai it's done, and its blue." Yelled Kari.  
  
"What's blue?" Questioned Davis.  
  
"Hi Davis!" Said Kari hiding the pregnancy test behind her.  
  
"Well tell me what's blue?" Asked Davis. "Did you get the new game blue code?" Questioned Davis.  
  
"No." Said Tai.  
  
"Code Red?" Asked Davis.  
  
"That's a drink Davis." Said Tai  
  
"Oh I forgot. Is it orange, yellow, green, sky blue pink?" Asked Davis.  
  
"It's blue!" Yelled Kari and Tai at the same time.  
  
"Here let's put it this way." Said Kari walking up to him. "You're gonna be a daddy, I'm going to be a mommy, and Tai's gonna be an uncle." Said Kari.  
  
"Kari you just made my dreams come true. I've always wanted to be a daddy, and have you as my beautiful wife." Said Davis pulling out a small jewelry box. "Kari." Said Davis on one knee. "Will you marry me?" Asked Davis.  
  
"Yes! I will Davis! I would love to!" Screamed Kari. "I've never been so happy in my whole life."  
  
"I was happy ever since I met you Kari." Said Davis. They started kissing right in front of Tai just as he broke the silence.  
  
"Yeah, and Kari's going to be Aunt." Exclaimed Tai. "Oops, I shouldn't have said that."  
  
"When's she expecting?" Asked Davis.  
  
"Um.A week." Said Tai.  
  
"What? How come you didn't tell me?" Asked Kari.  
  
"She wanted to keep it a secret until she had it." Said Tai.  
  
"We won't tell anyone." Said Davis.  
  
"Oh good." Said Tai. "I'm going to go see her right now." Said Tai leaving.  
  
"Kari Kamiya you don't know how happy you just made me." Exclaimed Davis.  
  
"I'm sure I do." Said Kari.  
  
"I can't wait till the wedding and baby shower." Said unexpected guest.  
  
"What do you want?" Asked Davis.  
  
"Just stopping by." Said T.K.  
  
"First of all who invited you?" Asked Kari.  
  
"I invited myself." Said T.K. stubborn.  
  
"Well you're not aloud in, and I'll make sure of it. Now leave." Yelled Kari.  
  
"Ok we are having the wedding in the summer time." Said Davis.  
  
"On what date?" Questioned Kari.  
  
"July 30th" Exclaimed Davis.  
  
"Now what about the baby shower?" Asked Kari.  
  
"I'm not sure yet, but I really need to go to the bathroom." Said Davis.  
  
"I'll go with you to keep you company." Grinned Kari.  
  
"You guys are disgusting!" Yelled T.K.  
  
"Oh come on T.K. you're just jealous." Laughed Davis. "Kari you stay out here, I'll figure out how to go to the bathroom on my own." Davis kissed Kari and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"So." Said Kari.  
  
"Now I can get down to business." Said T.K cornering Kari.  
"Get away form me you pervert." Yelled Kari.  
  
"Not until you make love to me." Hissed T.K.  
  
"No!" Screamed Kari.  
  
"Shut up! Yelled T.K pushing Kari into her room and closed the door. "Now listen to me, and you won't get hurt got it!" Kari nodded her head. T.K pushed her onto the bed, and kissed her. She tried not to kiss back, but if she didn't he became more force full. T.K started to take off her clothes, but Davis walked into the room.  
  
"What the hell I going on in here?" Question Davis  
  
"Nothing." Said T.K glaring at Davis.  
  
"It sure doesn't look like nothing." Hollered Davis. "T.K get the hell out, I want to talk to Kari." Said Davis through clenched teeth. T.K walked out of the room and slammed the door. "What do you think you were doing with him?" Questioned Davis.  
  
"Davis I swear it's not my fault. I can explain." Hollered Kari.  
  
"Well then get to it." Yelled Davis.  
  
"Ok you went to the bathroom, and T.K started putting moves on me. He said if I went with the flow I wouldn't get hurt." Said Kari.  
  
"Well then why didn't you just scream for me!" Yelled Davis. "I can't leave you alone for 2 minutes and you all over him.  
  
"What?! You don't believe me!" Yelled Kari. "I am telling you the truth. I would never betray you Davis. I love you so much. If I were not to love you, I wouldn't be having your child, or marrying you. Davis don't you understand?" Yelled Kari.  
  
"Look I'm sorry I didn't believe you the first time. I love you too, and I could never let you go." Davis looked Kari in the eyes. T.K was standing in the door watching them. A tear ran down his cheek when he saw them kiss.  
  
"I'm sorry Kari for everything I've done. I don't know what came across me. Making you kiss me. I should never treated you like that." Said T.K under his breath and leaving them alone.  
  
The wedding rolled around Kari and Davis more nervous then anything. Yolie the maid of honor and Tai the best man.  
  
"Yolie I can't believe I'm going through this." Said Kari fixing her veil. " Do I look ok?" Questioned Kari.  
  
"Oh my god! You look beautiful." Cried Yolie. "Plus you're going to be walking down that isle soon." Said Yolie. "I better get going, because I have to get myself down the isle as it is." Yolie got up and left.  
  
"Yolie walked down the isle along with everyone else. They played the music, which meant it was her turn to go down the isle. Kari stepped out of her room her dad met her there they linked arms and started walking down the isle. Everybody stared at her in aw. People were crying, and taking pictures. They reached the alter.  
  
"Who is giving this young woman away?" Asked the priest.  
  
" I am." Said Mr. Kamiya. He gave Kari's hand to Davis.  
  
"We are gathered here today to marry these two. If anybody is against this speak now, or forever hold your peace." Said the Priest.  
  
There was a long silence and nobody said anything.  
  
"Ok then. Davis do you take Kari Kamiya as you lawful wedded wife, to hold and to cherish through good times and bad."  
"I do." Said Davis.  
  
"And do you Kari take Davis Motomiya to be your lawful wedded husband to hold and to cherish through good times and bad."  
  
"I do." Said Kari.  
  
"With the power invested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Davis lifted the veil and kissed her.  
  
"Now we can be together forever." Said Kari throwing her bouquet.  
  
"And that's the story of me and your father 9 years ago." Said Kari kissing her beautiful Children on the head.  
  
"Come on bed time." Said Davis picking up Alicia their daughter. You to Alex." Said Davis picking up his older son.  
  
"Sweet dreams, and may you guys end up with true love." Said Kari closing the door. "And may me and Davis stay together forever."  
  
~End ~GoggleHead17~ I finally finished typing up this wonderful story I hope you all enjoyed it. Read and Review Please. Bye. 


End file.
